Sensors are used in vehicles to detect road features, e.g., lane markings. These sensors may assist an operator to improve driving safety, e.g., avoiding an unintended lane change. Alternatively, in a semi-autonomous or in an autonomous vehicle with limited monitoring or without monitoring of operation of the vehicle by occupants of the vehicle, these sensors may be used to determine location of lane markings relative to the vehicle on the road. However, vehicle sensors do not always provide adequate data to identify lane markings, e.g., because of sensor faults, environmental conditions, etc.